The Book Of Magical Friends
by Solenklier
Summary: When the dragons of the west grow restless, will there ever be peace in this world again? Will forces collide or join together? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Siera

Siera put her fists on her hips and scowled as her phoenix tried to peck the freak of nature, Trent, a half vampire half Werewolf, in the face. Trent was holding his hands up to protect himself while her pet was busy tearing away. Sighing, Siera whistled and with a brief hesitation, her Phoenix flew back to her shoulder. Stroking him, she said,

"Calm yourself, Lightfeather. I'll take care of this." After Lightfeather flew back to his perch in the branches, Siera stroked her long, dark brown tail, fluffed up her furry ears, and briefly sharpened her claws on the side of the tree. After her preparations were done, she called three guards, and then briskly walked down the wooden stairs of her house(Almost like a giant tree house made out of a tree a mile tall and one thousand feet in all directions) and made her way to where Trent stood. Rubbing his bleeding face, he frowned as Siera came into view. Eyeing her guards, he spoke.

"Keep that demon of yours away from me or I'll tell you nothing." He growled. Siera grinned widely, revealing fangs, instead of teeth.

"Ah, he's not that dangerous." She said. Trent grunted in reply. "Now tell my why you are here," Her tone growing serious. "I don't like your kind around here. And I don't intend to let you stay here for more than an hour, so you better get talking."

Just then, Sieras pet, Keegan strutted up. Keegan was a Werecat, a strange race of creatures who have powers that very few understand. They are rarely seen, although they are known to change shape now and then. They can also speak through their mind.

Keegan sat down and cocked his head at Trent.

"_Really. I don't know why you choose to be around these strange beings." _The Werecat thought to Siera.

_It's not as if I choose it. _She replied, before Trent began talking.

"I'm here because I want to make a deal." Siera's eyes flashed at this and she looked him square in the eye.

"What kind of deal?" She said.

"I want to own part of your land, and in exchange I'll spy on enemy lands for you."


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley

Jumping down to the leaf-littered ground, Ashley made her way to her friend, Ash. Ash was a strange elf, more animal-like than human. He was covered in midnight blue fur, and his cat-like ears had tuffs of fur on the top. He was busy digging through the forest floor beside a tree.

"What are you doing?" Ashley questioned him. Ash looked up, smiled, and continued digging.

"I'm looking for 'Blogden', a certain species of mushroom that Katrina needed."

"What is it used for?"

"She didn't go into detail, but I think its suppose to neutralize poison."

Bending down, Ashley delicately placed a small, red flower between her fingers. "The dragons of the west are becoming restless. I fear that war is close upon us."

Looking up, Ash replied, "But we have Princess Siera and the shapeshifters as our allies. We could certainly pull our forces together and defeat these creatures."

"I'm afraid it is not that easy, Ash. " She sighed. "Although I am sure Siera could come to our aid, how could we prevent the dragons from destroying our entire forest with fire? Our only choice is to make more allies, so that the dragon's would not dare come and challenge us."

Nodding, Ash stopped digging and stood up, wiping dirt off from his legs. "But the question is, How?"


	3. Chapter 3: Alex

Alex waved her hand in a dismissive manner, and her two apprentices left her tent. She scratched her head in frustration, and tried the spell again.

"Eka Frekai!" She cast the spell at a flower, intent on draining the energy from the plant and directing it toward herself. As usual, the flower gave a spark of light, and then withered. Growling, she scratched down a few notes in a journal on a plain wood table, and then sat down.

Her tent was decorated like a shamans should, with bones, shells, and other unique items littered around the walls, perched up against walls, and hanging from the ceiling. From the back of the tent, (Which were her living carters, blocked from view by an extra flap of tent) a birds called. It was Taggerung, her pet white crow. Slowly getting up, she walked over, opened the flap, and went to lie on her bed. Holding out her hand, she let Taggerung flap onto it, where he perched for a good five minutes until flying out of the tent in search of extra food.

She pondered why she could not direct the plants energy to herself. Magic was a tricky business, but she almost always could move around the tears and find a way.

_Ok, so I know how to take energy away from the plant, but why can't I give the energy to me? Maybe that's impossible… maybe I can only take away and not give._ If that was the case, she would have to abandon this spell for the moment, and work on another spell that would give instant energy to those who needed it.

She jumped out of bed and ran outside when she heard a commotion outside. As she stood on her stilt porch, she saw Bardon, her apprentice, battling another shamans apprentice. The other kid was in the middle of casting a fire spell, when Bardon suddenly shot a small burst of lightning. It shot from his palms, and the other kid screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Quickly harnessing up the energy of the lightning, he shot the fireball. Bardon speedily jumped out of the way, the fire searing the side of his face. Growling, he gathered the energy for another lightning spell, when Alex suddenly walked in front of him, as speedy as an elf, and slapped Bardon in the face. Gasping, he spun around and was surprised to see his mentor.

"Fool!" She growled, "You know the penalty for dueling another apprentice without a mentor telling you too!" Moving out of reach of Alex's arms, he retorted,

"He was the one who started the fight! He said that I wasn't worthy of being an apprentice and that-"

"Stop!" Shouted Alex. "You apparently could fight him, by the looks of him." She pointed at the student who was trying to stand up. "Now quit trying to show your worthy by fighting kids weaker than you, and go fishing in the ocean for the village." Without waiting to see if he would follow her order, she stalked back inside to work on her spells.


End file.
